praxisxyzfandomcom-20200213-history
Qi
Qi Dynasty The Qi dynasty is a clan centered in Northern China, in the capital city of Qingdao. The dynasty maintains control over the Kingdom of Qi, controlling the entire Shandong peninsula. They were the only clan in China not ruled over by the Empire of Jin. Their capital, Qingdao, is currently the most populous and developed town in all of China. The Qi dynasty currently rules large swaths of China. History Early History Foundation The Qi Clan was established during the collapse of Germany, wherein the founder paper moved to establish a city in Shandong. This city then became Shandong. Initially taking the name of the Jo Clan, they attempted to join the Jin Dynsaty. Extreme inactivity from the capital, Jiankang, led to the decision to form an independent kingdom only in Shandong instead. At this time, the Kingdom took on the new name of Qi, formally starting the new dynasty. Conflict with the USA The Qi clan very quickly entered conflict with the USA, which led to clan loyalists establishing New Qingdao, an outpost that surrounded much of the realm of New England. Additional outposts were threatened in Maryland and Alaska, however tensions would eventually cool. The fall of the USA with the banning of Charlie and Optiv led to all tensions ending. Development of Qingdao Since the foundation Qingdao slowly developed, with its massive carrot farms consuming much of the Shandong peninsula, and the outline of a wall beginning construction to mark the Kingdom's borders. Soon the city became the most developed in all of China, with the population of the Kingdom being that of the rest of the Empire. The city was very rural, however the construction of the Dragon Palace gave it a new level of prestige above all other cities in China, making it incredibly strategic to own, and having it as a target. Inactivity The nation became inactive for around a month afterwards, with the town essentially falling into stagnation. That said, it remained the largest town in China both in population and size. Rebirth Reestablishment of Qi On the last day of March the Celestial King of Qi decided to rebuild his dynasty. That day the Kingdom Incorporated the island of Jeju and small areas in southern China. Expansion The Qi dynasty expanded quickly at this time, with further development being given to the grand capital of Qingdao allowing for the construction of the Great Qingdao Wall and the Qingdao Horse Temple. Additionally, the Qi economy improved massively, with harvests happening far more frequently. The Qi island of Jeju began establishing it's own trade posts in Korea and Japan as well, expanding Qi rule across the sea. Importantly, through the outposting of a fallen city, Qi gained control over the "Greater Qi State" extending it's control deep inland. This led to the establishment of Greater Qi and Inner Qi, separated by the Great Qingdao Wall. Declaration On 4/2/2018 the Celestial King of Qi decided to claim the mandate of heaven, and proclaim Qi a Celestial Empire. This is the first time Qi has claimed to be the bearer of the mandate, and as such puts it in equal status with the Yuan, no longer a subordinate kingdom. Diplomacy Qi retains relatively isolationist diplomatic positions following the conflict with USA, and as such is neutral or friendly with nearly every nation. However, in early April, attempts to absorb Qi led to the breaking down of relations between Qi and Yuan, culminating in Qi declaring itself a Celestial Empire and the rightful owner of the Mandate of Heaven.Category:Nations